Many large cities have large conventional Land Mobile Radio (LMR) communication systems. These conventional communication systems are often narrowband analog wireless communication systems (also interchangeably referred to as analog wireless networks, narrowband wireless networks, narrowband analog wireless networks, and narrowband networks) used for public safety and other purposes. The analog wireless networks operate on a number of frequencies, and provide on-street and typically in-building access to communication devices. These analog wireless networks will continue to operate in many big cities for a number of years.
For a variety of reasons, such as the conventional systems' lack of bandwidth, broadband digital wireless communication systems (also interchangeably referred to as broadband networks, broadband wireless networks, and broadband digital networks) have been or will be installed in many big cities. For example, there are plans to install LTE (Long Term Evolution) wireless networks (also interchangeably referred to as LTE networks) in many big cities for public safety and other purposes. However, the broadband digital networks sometimes fail to provide highly reliable in-building wireless communication coverage. Therefore, a communication device connecting to a broadband network may lose the connection to the broadband network when the device moves into a building or out of range of the broadband network on the street, for instance. The loss of connection interrupts the communication over the broadband network among a group of communication devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods that coordinate wireless coverage between the analog wireless networks and broadband wireless networks for communication devices to provide uninterrupted communication for these devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
Apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the various embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Thus, it will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment may not be depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments.